


Neith Sells Her Body for Her Life

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [8]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neith doesn't wanna die, the enemy could use a nice hole or two. It's a win/win situation if you ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neith Sells Her Body for Her Life

Neith was caught by a solid blow from Chaac's axe. Hitting her in the midriff, it sent her straight to the ground, her bow flying away. As Chaac raised his axe high over her, she shouted desperately.

"Wait, wait! Maybe we can make a deal!"

"What kind of deal are we talking about here?" Chaac asked.

"Anything! Just don't kill me and I'll do anything you want!"

"Are you sure you want to make that deal?"

"Yes, yes! Anything at all!"

"Okay. Of course, you know this means you're getting fucked?"

"Y... Yes, I understand."

"Well, get to work," Chaac said, as he unclasped his belt and dropped his bottoms to the ground. His large cock dangled between his legs. Neith shifted to her knees, grasping the member and stroking it softly. As it began to harden, she leaned forward, wrapping her soft lips around it. She goaded it to its full length within her warm mouth, sucking gently. The dick reached into her throat, standing at 6.5 inches long. She took it fully inside, cupping his balls gently.

He pulled out of her mouth, and pushed her onto her back. Not bothering with the intricate system of clasps holding her clothing together, he simply pushed the cloth aside. Her dark nipples were revealed, yellow tattoos running over them. Gliding over them briefly, he wasted little time here. Reaching her bottoms, he quickly slid them down her long legs. As she wore no underwear, her dark, slick folds were immediately revealed.

"Turn around, and get ready," Chaac ordered. Neith silently complied, getting on her hands and knees and presenting her bare butt to the man. He quickly mounted her, grabbing her by the hips and lining up the head of his cock with her slick entrance. He penetrated her quickly, eliciting a gasp as he forced his way inside. He reached forward and grabbed the dark, braided hair with his left hand, his right hand steadying himself with her wide hip. Gripping her hair tightly, he thrusted deep inside her, reaching the back wall. She squeaked in pain, but he ignored her and began to thrust in and out. She moaned as he filled her up, groaning occasionally as he pounded her cervix. 

"Mmmm, you're too big, be gentle!" Neith shouted.

"No can do, Miss," he responded. She regretted even asking for mercy, as he continued to fuck her even harder than before. The pain began to meld into pleasure, however, as she started to grind her hips to the rhythm. Her groans turned to pleased moans, as she began to enjoy the large member.

"Oh, forget anything I said, fuck me harder!" Neith demanded. Chaac responded by adding more force and speed to his thrusts, pounding deep into her with each one. Finally, her hole began to convulse, squeezing around his cock. She let out a loud moan as she came, and he started to groan as well. Finally, he slid out of her wet hole, stepping around her and pulling her to her knees by the hair. Quickly, he thrust his member between her lips, straight down her throat, and started thrusting hard. Releasing his hot seed inside her mouth, he groaned his satisfaction. She swallowed what she could, and he pulled out and masturbated on her face. The rest of his seed covered her cheeks and nose, and then he walked to his bottom.

"Alright, I'm done. Come find me if you wanna do it again some time!" And with that, Chaac walked back down the lane to the safety of his tower, disappearing around the corner on the way to his base. Neith gathered the cum from her face on her fingers, and licked it up eagerly. Re-clothing, she walked back to her own base to clean up.


End file.
